A resin composition comprising a blend of an aromatic polycarbonate and an acrylate based impact modifier has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,928. U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,177 disclosed blends of a polycarbonate and a graft copolymer of polybutadiene and a mixture of an alkenyl cyanide and a vinyl aromatic hydrocarbon, having improved thermoplastic properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,428 disclosed a composition comprising an aromatic polyester, an aromatic polycarbonate and a graft copolymer of a butadiene polymervinyl monomer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,889 is considered to disclose polyethylene terephthalate based compositions containing a plasticizer selected from among a specific group of esters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,937 disclosed a composition containing polyalkylene terephthalate, polycarbonate and a polyacrylate characterized in their improved impact resistance and resistance to heat distortion. Compositions containing an aromatic polyester, a polycarbonate resin, an impact modifier based on a crosslinked alkyl acrylate are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,487; the use of plasticizers for their art recognized utility is also disclosed (column 3, line 39).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,904 is noted to disclose reinforced PET compositions containing monomeric or low molecular weight organic ester of aromatic carboxylic acids.
Patent Specification (U.K.) No. 1,426,524 discloses a process which promotes crystallization in polycarbonate resins consisting of incorporating in the polycarbonate a nucleating agent and a plasticizing agent. The preferred plasticizer is said to be an ester of benzene-tricarboxylic acid, such as trimellitic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,125 relates to polyalkylene terephthalates and discloses an aromatic acid ester in the context of rapidly crystallizing polyester compositions. Also, Japanese Pat. No. J58025-352 (dated Aug. 7, 1981) is indicated to describe a resin composition containing an aromatic polyester resin, a polycarbonate resin, an acrylic rubber and 0.01-5 parts by weight of an ester of C.sub.14 -C.sub.20 aliphatic carboxylic acid and C.sub.14 -C.sub.20 aliphatic alcohol; the composition is said to exhibit good impact resistance and improved mold release property. In accordance with the present invention, the addition of certain plasticizers to the composition of the invention imparts to the composition good moldability--low melt viscosity--without affecting its impact strength especially at low temperatures.